The Best Thanksgiving Ever
by DesertRoseSparty
Summary: "Chase and Molly have been dating for awhile, but what will happen when she finally meets his parents?" This is a Thanksgiving one-shot I wrote all day, so I hope you enjoy it and have/had a happy Thanksgiving! :D *Rated T for some mild limes*


**A/N: **This is just a pretty long Thanksgiving one-shot I decided to do :) I chose Chase & Molly since I'm warming up to that couple, plus a fan (Pwnapple) asked if I could write a story with them so here it is! ^^ you're probly wondering why I chose Molly instead of Angela...well its becuz I think Molly looks better with Chase xD I hope you enjoy! And Happy Thanksgiving! :3 oh, and there will be some limes...and its the first time I've written them so sorry if it sucks xD

**PS: **Just pretend that Chase's parents are Collen & Jake and that Molly never met them or Yolanda, but she DID meet Maya before so thats why Maya knows her :p

* * *

><p><em>~Fall 23rd~<em>

Molly's POV

I quickly put together a cute outfit that consisted of a denim mini-skirt with black leggings and a maroon hoodie to wear for my date with my amazing boyfriend, Chase. He cooked at the Inn during the day and at the Brass Bar during the night, but today he had the day off since Thanksgiving is tomorrow so he invited me over for dinner.

Finally satisfied with how I looked, I slipped on some tan boots and headed outside. Since it was getting chilly outside, my plants wouldn't grow anymore so I went to my barn to feed and care for my animals.

"You have the prettiest coat ever, Charlie..." I said to my sheep as I brushed his fur. "Baa!" He said happily. I giggled, then moved on to my gray horse Puck. "Hey buddy!" I said, hugging his neck. He happily made his little horse sounds as I fed him a carrot. After they were fed, I went back outside to go to Chase's house in Flute Fields.

On my way there I noticed Renee watching her boyfriend, Toby, fish. "Hey guys!" I called out, waving at them. Renee smiled and waved back while Toby simply smiled then went back to fishing. I considered stopping by to chat, but I didn't want to keep Chase waiting.

"There you are!" Chase said as I walked inside. "Sorry." I said bashfully. He smiled, then greeted me with a kiss on the nose. "No worries, as long as you're here now." He said, causing me to blush. He gave me butterflies and I adored every second I was with him.

"So, what would you like for lunch? I can make your favorite." He said, heading towards his kitchen. "You know what my favorite food is?" I said in a surprised tone as I sat down at the dining table. "Of course, you ask for it almost every time you come over." He said in a playful tone. "Fine. I'll have that, then!" I said, giggling. He chuckled, then got out his ingredients to make our food.

"How was your day, hun?" I asked, twirling my hair around. "Great since about 5 minutes ago." He said, winking at me. I giggled, then tried to hide my blush. "What about you?" He asked as he got out a frying pan and put the ingredients inside.

"It was pretty good. Hey, can I make some hot chocolate?" I asked, standing up and walking towards the cabinet. "Sure. Can you make me a cup, too?" He asked, tasting the food. "Sure thing." I replied, taking out 2 packets of hot chocolate.

By the time the hot chocolate was done our meals were done too. "Here you are." I said, handing him his cup of hot chocolate after he put down 2 plates of spaghetti. "Thank you, darling." He said, taking the cup and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed a deep red, then sat down and dug into the food.

"Like it?" He asked, sipping on the hot chocolate. I nodded, continuing to eat the spaghetti. "So...what're you doing for Thanksgiving?" He asked, slowly eating his spaghetti. "Not sure. I was thinking of going back to my home island to visit my parents, but it's expensive and we haven't talked in awhile. Why?" I asked, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Well...would you like to have dinner with my family, plus Yolanda and Maya, at the Inn tomorrow...?" He asked with a hint of hope. I smiled sweetly at him, then nodded. "I'd love to!" I said happily. His expression changed from unsure to happy, then shot me a happy grin.

"Do you want dessert?" Chase asked, about to get up until I stopped him. "Allow me, babe. I have a great pie recipe my mom taught me when I was young." I said, walking to the kitchen. I grabbed some wheat flour and butter to prepare the pie crust, then grabbed an egg and searched his cupboards for some berries.

"What're you looking for?" He asked, drinking his hot chocolate and watching me from the dining room. "Berries. Do you have any?" I said, still looking. "Yea, they're in the fridge." He said. I opened the fridge and found cherries, blueberries, and blackberries. I grabbed a few blackberries, then continued making my pie.

After all the ingredients were mixed together, I put them in the oven and set the timer for 20 minutes. "Well, we have 20 minutes to do whatever we want." I said in a playful voice. He gave me a sly smile, then stood up and put his hands around my waist and held me in a tight embrace.

"What do you want to do?" He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I smiled to myself, putting my arms around his neck and pulling his face closer to mine. "Whatever you want." I said softly, kissing him on the lips gently. I noticed a smirk on his face as he kissed me back passionately.

I giggled happily, playing with his beautiful peach hair. He pulled his lips away, smiling slyly and kissing my neck. I moaned in delight, making him kiss go down to kiss my collarbone. "C-Chase..." I groaned, petting his hair as he continued kissing my neck.

"Hm?" He mumbled, his amethyst eyes looking into mine. "I love you..." I said, smiling at him. "I love you too." He said, smiling back. I giggled softly as he started going in for another kiss but we were unfortunately interrupted by the timer on the oven.

"Crap." He mumbled as I let go of him to get the pie out of the oven, causing me to giggle. I grabbed an oven glove and carefully took the pie out of the oven, the smell rushing out and filling the room with it's sweet fruity scent.

"Ta-da!" I said proudly, setting the pie on the table. "It looks great, babe." Chase said sweetly, cutting a piece of pie for himself. "Thanks hun!" I said happily, taking the knife from him and taking my own slice. "Mmm, tastes great too!" He said as he stuffed pieces of pie in his mouth.

"Should I bring some to dinner tomorrow?" I asked, my mouth full of blackberries. He nodded, continuing to eat the pie I made. "Everyone will love it!" He complimented, smiling at me. I smiled back and blushed slightly.

I felt a small buzz coming from my pocket, so I set my plate down and took out my phone to see a new text from one of my best friends, Anissa.

_From: Anissa_

_Sent: Fall 23rd, 3:16pm_

_"Hey girl! Where are you?"_

"Who is it?" Chase asked, finishing his plate and putting it into the sink. "Anissa." I said simply, starting to type. "What does she want?" He asked, looking over my shoulder at the phone. "She's wondering where I am." I said, hiding my phone from him. He simply rolled his eyes then walked away, making me giggle and go back to typing.

_To: Anissa_

_Sent: Fall 23rd, 3:18pm_

_"Im with Chase :) whats up?"_

...

_From: Anissa_

_Sent: Fall 23rd, 3:19pm_

_"Sorry if I interrupted anything! I was jw if you wanted to comeover?"_

...

_To: Anissa_

_Sent: Fall 23rd, 3:20pm_

_"Your fine lol. I'll come over in a bit, give me a few mins tho"_

_..._

_From: Anissa_

_Sent: Fall 23rd, 3:20ppm_

_"K :)"_

I put my phone away then grabbed my plate to put in the sink. "I'm going to visit Anissa soon then head home. Do you have anything I could use to wrap this up?" I asked, walking over to the pie. "You're leaving already?" He said, slightly pouting.

I giggled, then nodded. "Sorry, I haven't seen in her in forever. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I said as he gave me some plastic wrap for my blackberry pie. "I know, but..." He said, which I cut him off with a kiss goodbye. "See ya." I said, smiling as I walked out of his house.

Anissa lived really close to Chase, so it didn't take me that long to get there. "Hi Molly!" Anissa greeted as she opened the door. "Hey Anissa!" I said as I walked inside the shop, looking at all the perfect fall crops they grew.

"What's that?" Anissa asked, referring to the pie I was holding. "Oh, it's a blackberry pie I made at Chase's house." I said, smiling to myself just thinking about him. "Aw. How cute. I need to tell you something!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and rushing into her bedroom.

"What is it?" I asked, putting down the pie on a nearby end table. She had a huge smile on her face as she extended her hand, revealing a opal engagement ring. "Oh...my...gosh..." I said, looking directly at the beautiful ring.

"Jin finally proposed!" Anissa exclaimed, smiling even brighter then before. "Congrats!" I said, hugging her happily. _I wonder if Chase would ever want to get married...? _I thought as Anissa admired the ring. "Oh and there's another surprise!" She said cheerfully.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. "Well...I'm not sure, so I don't wanna say anything..." Anissa said in a modest tone. "C'mon Anissa, just say it!" I pestered, rolling my eyes. "Oh, alright!" She said, giving in. She took a deep breath and looked at me with a pretty serious expression.

"I might be pregnant..." She said softly, starting to blush. "Awwww!" I said, smiling at her. "You and Jin did the-" "Shut up!" Anissa said embarrassed, causing me to giggle. "Have you told him?" I asked curiously. She shook her head 'no', then looked out the window.

"I'm not 100% sure anyway, so I can wait." She said. "True." I said, playing with my fingers. _I wonder if Chase wants kids...? _I thought to myself until Anissa shot me a sly look. "What?" I asked, looking around to see if there was a bug on me or something.

"Have you and Chase ever...you know...?" I asked in a curious and silly tone. I blushed a deep red. "N-n-no! We're waiting..." I said quickly, hiding my blush. She gave me a confused look. "Uh, how long have you been dating?" Anissa asked.

"About 8 months." I said, causing her to give me a surprised look. "And you guys are still virgins?" She said bluntly, making me blush an even deeper red. "Nothing is wrong with that, Anissa!" I said kind of harshly. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, it's your life. Hey, can I have some of that pie?" She asked, eying the pie. I nodded, giggling as she ate the pie with her hands. "What?" She asked, her mouth full of pie. "You're definitely pregnant." I said, giggling as she threw some pie at me.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll text you later!" I said, walking out of her room. "Don't you want our pie?" She mumbled, continuing to eat it with her bare hands. "Um...keep it." I said simply, closing the bedroom door and heading outside. _Is it time for me and Chase to do it? _I thought on the way home.

Once I got home, I changed out of my clothes and put my pjs on and relaxed in my bed and took my phone out to text Chase and Anissa until I fell asleep.

_~Fall 24th~_

Chase's POV

I woke up at around 6:30 so I could start making the Thanksgiving meals Yolanda asked me to prepare. The dinner starts at 2pm, so I had around 8 hours to make any type of stew, soup, and bread. Since stew took the longest, I made that first.

I decided to make salmon creamed stew, so I got out some fresh milk and butter from the fridge to start on the soup-like liquid for it. As that was cooking in the pot I grabbed a onion and a carrot from the fridge and cut them up to put in the pot.

I took a salmon out of the fridge and cooked it up for a bit until I placed it inside the pot with all the other ingredients. I stirred them all up, occasionally tasting it to make sure it wouldn't over-cook. As it was cooking, I heard my ringtone _'Hit The Floor' _by Bullet For My Valentine go off.

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Maya, so I decided to answer. "What's up?" I answered, stirring the stew. _"Yolanda wanted to know if Molly is coming to dinner." _Maya asked in her usual bubbly voice.

"Yea, she's coming. She's bringing in some pie too so I'm only making the stew, soup, and bread for tonight." I explained, putting the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could pour the stew into a huge yellow bowl.

_"Alrighty, see you later!" _Maya said, hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket and tasted the stew one last time. _Perfect._ I thought as I put some saran wrap over the stew. It was 7:15 now, so I decided to start on the mushroom soup.

I was washing out the pot for the soup when my phone went off again - this time it was Molly. "Hello?" I answered, drying off the pot. _"Hey Chase. Do I have dress up for tonight?" _She asked. I smiled to myself. I loved hearing her voice.

"Nah, but don't dress too casual. And dress warm." I explained as I got the milk out of the fridge and poured it into the pot. _"Ok, thanks! See you later." _She said, sounding like she just woke up. "Bye love." I said, hanging up so I could work on my soup.

I put in some mushrooms and stirred the soup around until it was finished. After it cooled off a bit, I put more saran wrap over it and looked through the cabinets for bread ingredients. Everyone who was coming seemed to like corn bread, so I put in bits and pieces of corn in the mixture before I put it into the oven.

The bread was finished at around 8, so I decided to grab all the foods and head over to Orcarina Inn. I got a text from Molly as I was putting one last final ingredient into the bread.

_From: Molly_

_Sent: Fall 24th, 8:06am_

_"Hey baby. Should I head over to the Inn now with my pie? Or do you want me to come over and help you carry your stuff?"_

...

_To: Molly_

_Sent: Fall 24th, 8:07am_

_"Hi sweetie. I think we should meet halfway, I could use some help and I wanna see you :)"_

_..._

_From: Molly_

_Sent: Fall 24th, 8:08am_

_"Im on my way now :D"_

I put my phone in my pocket then put all the food in those heat-suppressed bags and started walking outside to hopefully meet Molly halfway there. As I got closer to Clarinet District I saw Molly walking down the hill in a white blouse and a red mini-skirt with black leggings underneath.

"You look adorable." I said, startling her into almost dropping the pie. "Hi Chase! You look great too." She complimented, walking up to me to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "Want me to carry that?" She asked, looking at one of my bags.

"Sure." I said, handing her the bag with the corn bread inside. "So, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said as we started walking again. "What is it?" I asked, noticing we were walking quite slowly.

"Do you think...we should've...umm..." She mumbled, blushing a bit. I raised an eyebrow at her, gesturing for her to go on. "Uhh...done it?" She said softly, blushing a even deeper red. _Whoa, where'd that come from?_

"Err...I dunno, it was kinda your choice...I didn't wanna rush things..." I said, starting to blush a bit. She sighed, then looked up at the sky. "Besides, don't you want to wait until our wedding night?" I asked, realizing what I said after I said it so I quickly turned the other way and started walking faster.

"What did you say?" Molly said, matching my pace with a huge smile on her face. Knowing that we'd probly end up in a fight, I just chuckled and turned towards her. "You heard me." I said, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed deeply, then started giggling.

"You'd seriously want to marry me?" She asked in a shocked tone. "Of course. Wouldn't you?" I asked, a bit hurt. "Definitely! I just...never mind, I'm glad we had this talk." She said, stopping in front of the Inn doors.

I just decided to just drop it as we walked inside the Inn, greeted by Yolanda and Maya. "Hello Chase! I see you brought the meals?" Yolanda said, smiling at me. I nodded, smiling back at her. Yolanda was my role model and I would do anything to please her.

Maya smiled at me and Molly, taking the pie from her as Yolanda took one of the bags from me. "And who do we have here?" Yolanda asked, referring to Molly. "This is my girlfriend, Molly. Molly, this is Yolanda." I introduced. Molly gave her a big smile as she shook her hand.

"Chase tells me so much about you." Molly said, making me blush slightly. "Same here, dear." Yolanda said, making me blush even deeper and causing Molly to giggle. "Lets unwrap all the food now." Maya suggested, leading us to the lobby where they combined all the dining tables together for us.

"Hey Chase." Yolanda called. I walked up to her, and she gave me a thumbs up and whispered 'she's cute' and simply walked away. I stood there awkwardly until Maya's voice broke my stance. "Ready to get the food all set?" She asked, smiling at me.

"But Maya, it's only 10..." I said, looking at the clock. She simply shrugged. "Well we could start as soon as your parents get here." Maya said as she skipped away to the kitchen. I sighed, then followed her.

"I made cheese risotto, potato gratin, and yam cake." Yolanda said, taking the saran wrap off of her risotto and gratin. "I made salmon creamed stew, mushroom soup, and corn bread." I said as I unwrapped my prepared meals.

"I made some mashed potatoes and some freshly squeezed juice." Maya said, taking out a few containers of apple, cranberry, and grape juice. "I made some blackberry pie." Molly said, taking off the saran wrap for her pie.

"This all smells so yummy!" Maya said, sniffing the pie and other foods that were close to her. "I thought you said Maya couldn't cook?" Molly whispered to me. "ANYONE can make mashed potatoes, and we needed drinks." I whispered back, causing her to giggle.

"Wait, who's bringing the turkey?" Molly asked, looking at all the foods we brought. "My mom brings the turkey, but she's late today for some odd reason." I explained to her. "Why don't you give her a call and see where she's at, Chase?" Yolanda suggested, taking the potato gratin to the table. I nodded, then headed to the back room and called my mom.

_"Hello?" _She answered. "Where are you, mom?" I asked her. _"Oh honey, I'm still coking the turkey. Plus you're father wanted to make a dish so he's working on that too. I thought it didn't start until 2pm, anyway?" _She suggested. I heard my dad cursing in the background, which is what he usually did when he cooked.

"Well yea, but everyone else is here...just take your time, but there's someone you need to meet." I said, smiling to myself. _"You brought the girl? Ooh, I can't wait to - no, honey, you don't mix those together!" _My mom said, scolding my dad which made me chuckle.

_"I'll call you when we're on our way, ok? Love you." _My mom said with various noises coming from the background. "Love you too, see ya." I said, hanging up and walking back into the lobby.

"What'd she say?" Yolanda asked as she, Molly, and Maya set the table. "She's still cooking and so is Jake, so they'll be awhile." I said, walking over to try and help. "Who's Jake?" Molly asked. "My dad." I said, smiling at her. She simply smiled back then went back to setting the table.

"Hey, where's the corn bread I made?" I asked, looking at the counter filled with food. "Over there next to the potatoes. Why?" Maya asked, pointing at the bread. "No reason." I said, smiling. I had a surprise for Molly inside, and I just wanted to make sure they haven't seen it yet.

About a half an hour or so later, I got a call from my mom saying that were halfway here and that my dad made some orange cookies since orange is my favorite fruit. "Orange cookies?" Molly asked with a hint of wonder and humor.

"They're amazing." I said happily. She simply giggled, then went back to admiring the food. "It all looks so good." She said, licking her lips. "We'll eat after my parents get here." I reassured her, hugging her from behind, making her giggle and hold my hands.

"You guys can do that kind of stuff tonight, not here." Yolanda said jokingly, making Maya giggle. Me and Molly blushed as I awkwardly stopped hugging her. I checked the clock - it was almost 11 and my parents still weren't here.

"Grandma, I'm hungry! When are Colleen and Jake getting here?" Maya whined, staring at the food. "I see them walking up right now, tame your stomach." Yolanda said, staring out of the window. "I'm guessing Collen is your mom?" Molly said, smiling. "You're so smart." I said sarcastically, resulting in a playful punch in the shoulder.

"We're here!" I heard my mother's voice sing as she entered. "Hello Colleen and Jake, so glad you could make it!" Yolanda said, giving my mom a friendly hug and giving my dad a handshake."I can take that turkey for you, sir." Maya said to Jake, smiling sweetly.

"Maya, you're not the servant today. Plus it's pretty heavy so I can take it." Jake said, carrying the turkey over to the table. Colleen smiled sweetly at her as she followed my dad to the table with the orange cookies.

"Hi mom and dad." I said, awkwardly approaching them with Molly at my side. "Hi sweetie!" Mom said, kissing my forehead. I wiped it off, then gave my dad a quick hug. "This is my girlfriend, Molly." I introduced, resulting in Molly smiled and waving at them.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely. Mom and dad nodded, then turned to Yolanda. "So, is it time to eat?" Maya asked. We all laughed, then took our seats at the table. **[This is the seating order: Yolanda (end), Colleen, Jake, Chase (other end), Molly, Maya]**

I took some gratin, turkey, corn bread, and one orange cookie as everyone else got a variety of the foods. "Time to give our thanks." Yolanda said, locking hands with Colleen and Maya and saying her thanks for meeting all of us; Colleen said her thanks for being married to Jake and having me as her son; Jake basically said what Colleen said; I said my thanks for having wonderful family, friends, and getting to meet Molly; Molly was thankful for everyone accepting her and being able to be with me for so long; Maya said her thanks for being surrounded by such yummy foods and great friends.

After our thanks, we dug into our meals. "Hey Molly, want some corn bread?" I offered. She nodded, and I have her a slice with the 'important ingredient' inside. "Thanks honey." She said as she took a bite out of the bread. I heard a 'clank!' sound, and Molly yelp in pain.

"Ow! What was that?" She asked, looking down at her plate. I took this as the opportunity to get down on one knee, waiting for her to realize what she bit on. "C-Chase...is this...?" She stuttered, holding the amethyst engagement ring in her hand.

"Molly, will you marry me?" I asked, grinning ear to ear. "Of course!" She squealed, jumping in my arms. "Awwwwww!" Maya cooed, kind of ruining the moment. Molly giggled, then gave me a big kiss. "I love you." She said, her eyes starting to water. "I love you more." I said happily, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The rest of the dinner was kind of awkward, but the food taste great and I was happy that I could officially say that Molly was mine. I even played footsie with her during dinner. "Oh my, who made this pie? It's delicious!" Colleen exclaimed, taking a bite out of her piece of pie.

"I did, ma'am." Molly said shyly. "Call me mom, sweetie." She said, winking. Molly blushed slightly, then nodded. "You're a great cook. Can I get the recipe to this?" Colleen asked. "Mmm, me too!" Yolanda added, taking a bite from the pie. "Sure." She said modestly, turning to me and smiling. I smiled back.

After dinner, Molly gave Colleen and Yolanda the recipe to them as I gave a hug goodbye to my parents. "I expect an invitation to the wedding." My mom said, winking at me. I just rolled my eyes and promised she'd be invited.

I offered to walk Molly home, but she had another idea in mind. "Wanna come over?" She suggested. Remembering the conversation we had earlier, I nodded and took her hand as we walked back to her house.

"So, what was your favorite meal?" I asked, smirking at her. "Uh, the corn bread!" She said happily, giving me a kiss on the lips. I chuckled at her, having some small talk with her until we got home. When we got there, it was around 9pm so Molly went into the bathroom to change into her pjs.

I got a text from my dad that said 'use protection', making me blush a deep red and I quickly deleted it before Molly saw it. I took off my jacket, leaving me in a plain white t-shirt. I smelt myself to make sure I didn't stink, but I smelled fine so I did a quick breath-check and realized I was smelling fine in case something happened.

I laid down her double bed to relax until I noticed Molly walking out in a pair of fluffy black short shorts and a low-cut tank top that was black with tiny white polka dots. "Well aren't you sexy?" I said in a playful tone, gesturing for her to join me on the bed.

"So, when did you wait until doing it?" Molly asked with a sly smile on her face. "I think I changed my mind." I said, making her giggle. I gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, moving my hand to her inner thigh area and rubbing her softly.

She played with my hair with one arm and put her other hand under my shirt, rubbing my back. I smiled to myself, pulling her closer and kissing her neck just the way she liked it. "I love you so much." She said happily, moaning softly.

"I love you too, so much." I mumbled, kissing down her neck to her collarbone. She giggled softly, trying to take off my shirt. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, helping her take off my shirt. She nodded, then kissed my lips with so much passion and hunger that I've never felt before.

That was officially the best Thanksgiving I have ever had, thanks to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This seriously took all day lol, but I'm very proud of myself! :D I hope your Thanksgiving was just as good as Chase's ;D thanks for reading, and have a great day! ^^

~DesertRoseSparty


End file.
